


The Expo

by queenrogers (omgryles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But it's cute I guess, Captain America - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I can't think of anymore tags, Not really a slow burn, Reader Insert, Stark Expo, THERE IS BARELY ANY PLOT YET, but i haven't written enough yet so, everything is fluff, it's short but I might add some more??, pre sarcophagus of pretty, pre-serum steve, steve rogers/you - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgryles/pseuds/queenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things had turned out differently the night everything changed, if only for that one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expo

"Wow, would you look at that!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of popcorn.

Ascending into the evening sky was a large balloon with the name Stark written across it. The large orange flame powering it lighting up the darkened landscape. Ruby and I were way too far away to actually get a good view of it, it was like an orange glowing marble from where we were standing.

 

"Come on, Ruby, we're gonna lose it if we keep standing here! I wanna cop a better look", I tugged on Ruby's sleeve like a child, and grabbed ahold of her hand.

 

"'Scuse me, pardon me", I yelled, pushing haphazardly through the throngs of people.

 

The balloon was still in my sight, but unfortunately the steps in front of me weren't.

 

"Watch out", a voice called out, but it was too late, I had let go of Ruby who had stopped before she reached the stairs, but inertia kept me barreling forward and I landed in the embrace of two bony arms.

 

"I'm sorry", I stuttered out, but my eyes were locked in the strangers' blue ones. he had strong eyebrows and blonde hair which was falling onto his forehead.

 

He wheezed and I peeled myself off of him.

 

"Oh gosh, are you ok, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed. I must have literally crushed him. He was a few inches shorter than me, but he was also much thinner. He was small, yet he didn't look young. 

 

I chewed my lip and tried not to look him right in the eye as I could feel my cheeks getting red.

 

He took in another uneasy breath, and I couldn't help myself anymore, I looked into his eyes again.

 

"Steve!" A masculine voice called out, and footsteps followed, along with two arms that hoisted the blue eyed stranger off his keister.

 

I got to my feet, brushing off my dress.

 

"Sorry about my buddy here, he gets a little clumsy around pretty girls", apologized Steve's friend.

 

I looked up at him and there was a big difference between him and Steve. In height, and facial features. The taller man had darker features, but light eyes, he generally seemed like one that got along well with the ladies. So I was right, maybe he wasn't young.

 

"It's no problem, I was the one that ran into him. I was trying to get  a better look at the balloon, but I didn't even notice there were stairs in front of me. I would have landed face first into that pavement if it wasn't for Steve." I said, testing out how my stranger's name sounded on my lips.

 

I looked at Steve under the lamplight. Definitely not a child. His face was chiseled like a Grecian god. A sharp jawline, light pink lips, high cheekbones and full lashes framing those captivating baby blues. He was a bit short, and a bit bony, but there was an intensity that radiated from him, and I was almost positive he never even noticed it. Standing next to Steve, his friend looked so plain. I bit my lip and looked between the two men, wondering what to do next.

 

"Say, would you like to go dancing with us? I believe Steve here could use a partner", his friend said adressing me.

 

I blinked, that was unexpected. We were all still strangers, I didn't even know Steve's friend's name, heck they didn't even ask for mine.

 

As if reading my mind, Steve said with a wince, "This is Bucky, he's not very good with introductions."

 

I giggled to myself as Bucky swatted Steve's arm.

 

"Speaking of which, you never gave yours", Steve looked up at me with expectant eyes.

 

"Oh, it's Y/N."

 

"Beautiful", Bucky remarked and Steve elbowed him in the side at his well-worn remark.

 

"So, how's 'bout it, Y/N? Would you like to come with us?"

 

The invitation lay open before me, enticing me, but then I remembered Ruby who had seemingly disappeared into the crowd.

 

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun, boys, but I seem to have lost my friend, and I don't want to leave her-"

 

"Leave it to me", Bucky interrupted.

"I'll find her, what's her name?" He seemed eager to couple us up.

 

"Ruby, her name's Ruby, and she's got red hair, and green eyes. And don't you let anything bad happen to her, because I've got your friend now Bucky, and maybe I'll just decide to keep him."

 

Steve just stood there patiently, probably not knowing what to do. I know I didn't.

 

"Alright, alright, I'll take good care of her, and we'll meet you at the hall, okay?"

 

"See you later, Buck", Steve chimed in, and I turned my head to face him. His voice was something special. It was unique, I hadn't heard anything like it, and this was New York, you hear a lot of things, from a lot of people.

 

We stood there for a moment as Bucky disappeared into the crowd, and I gestured to Steve, "Lead the way."

 

 

We maneuvered our way through the crowd, I filed behind Steve, holding onto the back of his shirt. It was too dark to see the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I hope you enjoyed it??? I just remembered I had this and wanted to put it on here. If you guys liked it leave me some kudos and let me know and I'll work on some more chapters! Cool beans thanks for reading and have a nice day!!


End file.
